


Under the Foreign Skies

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Sanctum, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: My extended version of that scene by the campfire, just before the bugs attacked - because they deserved a little break.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Under the Foreign Skies

So this was it, their first night on Planet Alpha. Miller had graciously volunteered them for first watch and Jackson hadn’t bothered to protest – he’d been too excited about the giant bug he’d found scrabbling around in the sand.

The creature had made Miller’s skin crawl while Jackson had enthusiastically hand-fed it.

The others were still talking by the fire, lowered voices carrying through to them from behind, but neither of them cared to eavesdrop.

Miller watched Jackson vigilantly observing his new pet in a glass jar, trying to let his excitement catch on. But he just couldn’t get his thoughts to shut down. There hadn’t been a lot of time for introspection since the ceiling of the bunker had been cracked open and now Miller felt everything catching up with him bit by bit.

“Check it out,” Jackson’s voice broke through his brooding, “Alien life.”

“Well at least something’s alive down here,” Miller commented dryly.

“We’re the aliens, by the way,” he added as an afterthought.

Jackson made an amused sound and then stilled before he broke into an astonished grin.

“Oh my God, we’re aliens!” He exclaimed with childlike glee. It was truly endearing and Miller felt even guiltier all of a sudden for his inability to share in on his boyfriend’s excitement. Consequently, when Jackson turned to look at him, his expression immediately morphed into a concerned frown.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He was by Miller’s side in an instant, a warm hand coming down on his neck in a reassuring motion. Miller sniffed, forcing himself to keep his emotions at bay.

“It’s good to see you happy, Jacks,” he offered somberly, hoping to deflect. For good measure he squeezed Jackson’s shoulder but the gesture didn’t do much to appease him.

“Hey, hey, stop,” Jackson’s voice grew soft, “We both did things in the bunker.”

_Hitting the nail right on the head._

“No, I did things. You didn’t stop things, there’s a difference,” Miller argued, not ready to be talked out of his incessant guilt.

“We needed to survive. That’s why you did the things you did, period.”

They still couldn’t put their atrocities into words. _Things_ didn’t even scratch the surface.

“Oh, I wish that were good enough,” Miller said in defeat. He appreciated Jackson’s attempts to console him but wasn’t ready to forgive himself.

Silence settled over them as Jackson leaned in closer, touching their heads together. Miller placed his hand against Jackson’s neck and closed his eyes – what else was there to say.

Jackson’s warmth seeping into his skin couldn’t chase away his demons but it offered a sense of solace and made him grateful once again to have such a caring and understanding man by his side. He didn’t like the melancholy creeping up on him but with Jackson he didn’t have to fight it; he could simply be himself and rest assured that Jackson had his back. Always.

Behind them the conversations slowly fizzled out as the others arranged themselves more comfortably to get some rest. With a sigh Miller let his head drop onto Jackson’s shoulder and pulled him into a firmer embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered under his breath, “I’m really trying to get over it.”

“I know baby,” Jackson replied and tilted his head so he could press a gentle kiss to Miller’s lips, “And I’m here for you.”

_Always._

After some readjustment Miller settled against Jackson’s side, one of Jackson’s arms slung loosely around his shoulders. He reached up to grasp his boyfriend’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Soft chirping and the gentle sound of snores began to fill the air while Miller felt gradually more peaceful.

Looking up into the brilliantly clear night sky he contemplated the giant blue-pink globe above the horizon as he let the reality of their situation sink in. They really were on a different planet – a moon, actually, they had concluded – light years away from the one they had destroyed and abandoned. The stars looked different, too. Closer somehow. The trees, the ground, even the air had an unfamiliar tint.

"This is so beautiful. I can't believe we're not on Earth anymore," he mused reverently. He could hear Jackson’s smile in his reply, “I can’t believe we got our second chance.”

He bit down the urge to question if they deserved it. They were here and Jackson was right – this was their second chance.

“Thank you for waking me up and taking me with you. I would have hated to miss this.”

Miller sat up at Jackson’s words to look him in the eyes.

“There was never a question. You were my first thought when Bellamy pulled me from the freezer. I wouldn’t have gone without you.”

Jackson smiled at him softly.

“I’m glad to be here. Those six dark years have been worth it."

Something shifted in Jackson’s face, his eyelids fluttering in the sparse lightning of the fire, his gaze dropping down to Miller’s lips. Six years. And that look still had the same effect on him. Drawn together by invisible forces their lips found each other blindly, connecting in slow motion, soft and warm against the chill of the night.

Miller closed his eyes, surrendering to the feel and taste of Jackson’s mouth. The muffled smacking sounds of touching and parting wetly added to the occasional pop and crackle of the fire. Jackson's breathless huffs made it so easy to forget about the other six, presumably asleep behind them, wrapping them instead in their own private bubble of togetherness.

The subtle pull of Jackson's hand on his neck, warm and strong, urged him to move closer and without thinking he found himself sliding into Jackson's lap, thighs tightly bracketing his hips.

"I could kiss you like this all night," Miller mumbled against Jackson’s malleable lips.

"Hmm, please," came the hummed reply.

They kept trading kisses, slow and sensual. Long, smooth swirls of their tongues.

Jackson's hands moved to his hips, fingers carefully sneaking up his spine, slipping between his jacket and shirt.

Miller slid his hands beneath the collar of Jackson's jacket, quietly tugging at his shoulders. They had no intention of taking it further; there were no sharp-edged urges, just sweet and tender yearning to be close. Still, Miller could feel the steady press of Jackson's physical response as he subtly rolled his hips down with the drawn-out rhythm of their kissing.

When he managed to tear his mouth away from Jackson's he tipped his head forward to bury his face in his boyfriend's neck. He let his hands splay across the back of Jackson’s short cropped head, soft bristles catching beneath his fingertips, and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Jacks. So much."

Jackson's hands tightened momentarily around the back of his shirt, pulling him down even further.

"I love you too, Nate," Jackson breathed between them, voice heavy with emotion.

The undercurrent of arousal buzzing through them, Miller gently ground down on his lap once more before his lips found Jackson's again.

He couldn’t tell how long they remained intimately entangled like that; the occasional rustle and sigh from behind them alerting him to their friends’ presence every now and then. He deemed it unlikely that all six of them had found the deep slumber of the oblivious but if anyone was awake or aware of them they chose not to make themselves known.

That was until a sharp resounding clang caught their attention.

“Nate?”

Jackson gently shoved him off his legs and reached out for the source of the disturbance – his bug jar.

“Something’s wrong,” Jackson sounded alarmed. The alien creature was frantically rioting inside its confines.

“Listen up. What is that?” There was a faraway droning in the air and instinct told Miller they had to better run and hide. Quickly he scrambled over to alert the others, rousing them just in time to realize where the quickly increasing buzz originated: A giant swarm of insects.

“Everyone, cover up! We’re heading to the beacon now,” Bellamy bellowed out orders and in a matter of seconds everyone had grabbed their essentials and was running for the woods, hoping to find shelter fast.

As they chased through the dark, bugs biting into their skin, Miller reached for Jackson’s hand, pulling him along. They were panting hard as their feet hit the ground. Panic brought out Miller’s involuntary emergency sarcasm again, “So much for beautiful, huh?”


End file.
